


I Miss You When I'm In Class

by VenomAngel (silksinger)



Series: Reader Insert Oneshots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, Sass, punk!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/VenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work in the library at your school and when Frank's class comes into do some work on the computers he decides he would much rather kiss you than write an essay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You When I'm In Class

You were working as an assistant in the school library for fifth period this semester. It was the easiest way to get the rest of the volunteer hours you needed to graduate and it was a pretty relaxing job. All you had to do was scan books that were being checked out and sort the returned books back onto the shelves. You were currently doing the latter. You were in the K section sorting a cart of books back onto the shelf and humming quietly to yourself. You heard a class filling into the library to use the computers but didn’t pay much attention until you felt someone grab you from behind. You let out a quiet yelp and turned quickly to find your boyfriend grinning at you.

“Frank!” you hissed. “What are you doing here?” You couldn’t help grinning though.

“My class is in here to work on some English bs on the computers,” he explained. “I decided I’d much rather come see you, and you weren’t at the desk so I had to go on a (y/n) hunt.” 

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around your waist and you responded by placing yours on his shoulders. 

“I miss you when I’m in class,” he muttered and you giggled leaning up to kiss him. You kissed back and he tightened his grip on your back, pressing you closer into his chest. You wrapped your fingers around the collar of his black leather jacket and licked his lip ring. He responded by opening his mouth slightly and gently flicking his tongue in between your lips. You opened your mouth more and your once innocent kiss quickly escalated into a full on makeout session.

There was a loud cough behind you but Frank ignored it and continued to kiss you until it came again, slightly louder. He reluctantly pulled away to subject whoever had interrupted to the full force of his angry punk glare. The person in question just so happened to be his English teacher.

“Mr. Iero you are supposed to be working on your essay in the computer labs!” He looked like he was about to explode but Frank didn’t seem to care. He just rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner and turned back to you. 

“Mr. Iero get back to the computers and do your work now!” His teacher practically screamed at him.

Frank sighed dramatically and made a small shoeing gesture toward the teacher. “Fine fine. I’ll be over in a minute.” 

He turned back to you and pulled you close, kissing you slowly and deliberately. When he finally pulled away he smiled and squeezed your hand. 

“I’ll see you after school, beautiful.”


End file.
